My Ideas of a Crossover for Overlord
by stevebill453
Summary: These are just ideas I've come up with in hopes someone would be interested and make it happen. Just me sharing my thoughts on what crossovers should happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sekiro x Overlord- Yeah Wolf normally would't able to hold his own against Monsters who are literally OP, but what's to happen **IF** he could hold his own against them? I'd think it'd be pretty interesting thinking about it.

* * *

Devil May Cry x Overlord- Basically me thinking about Dante comboing the absolute shit out of Nazarick. Like the Sekiro idea, Dante would be overwhelmed by monsters who are again: **OP!** But what no better way to fix that than to buff him up a bit? Though, only enough to be able to hold his own like always against the demons he's fought all his life.

* * *

Gintama x Overlord- Gintoki is a Nine Tailed Fox, and also straight up Lv 100. He still has his wooden sword that now can tank **ANYTHING!** Even World Class Items maybe... He's still stupid though. I personally want this crossover to happen because you got a guild which most of its members are edgy, then you got some silver haired bum who's basically not bothered by anything. I say Nine Tailed Fox Gintoki because the normal version of him would be scared shitless, and his plot armor is basically futile to penetrate through because why? Because of course, he's the protagonist of Gintama! Enough said!

* * *

Warframe x Overlord- OC with the Gamer ability Overlord with Warframe mechanics, Equipped with Excalibur Umbra along with the Skiajati and Tatsu.

These are all the ideas I have so far. I'll probably have more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Souls x Overlord- The Ashen One ends up in the New World after the Linking of the First Flame.

* * *

Bloodborne x Overlord- Gehrman ends up in the New World after being killed by The Hunter. Or... Instead of The Hunter waking up in Yharnam at Sunrise, he/she wakes up in the New World. (Set after the Good Ending of Bloodborne.)

* * *

Destiny x Overlord- One of the Pleiades maids (Your Choice) discovers what looks like a portal (Taken Portal. Look it up yourself and you'll see.) while on the orders of investigating strange activity that's been happening in the Great Forest of Tob.

* * *

DOOM x Overlord- Doom Slayer in the New World.

All I have for now...


	3. Chapter 3

That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime x Overlord- Seriously! Why hasn't anyone made a crossover fic of this yet?

* * *

Persona 5 x Overlord- Joker in the New World with all his personas and strongest equipment. So basically OP Joker.

* * *

Nier x Overlord- Let's say CZ vanishes without a trace for a few years, then she comes back, looking obviously different as she is now a YoRHa Android. Also, now she is Lv 100, which makes her different from her sisters now...

* * *

Bayonetta x Overlord- Of course, we have our favorite Umbra Witch in the New World!


	4. Chapter 4

Gintama x Overlord (Another Crossover Idea)- Okita Sougo, the Saidst in the New World. Yeah another idea that I wish to happen. He's OP Lv 100 too obviously...

* * *

Lost Soul Aside x Overlord- It's a game made by one guy. Don't know the story yet, but I think the game it pretty cool. twitter dot com/lost_soul_aside?lang=en

* * *

Violet Evergarden x Overlord (An AU Crossover Idea.)- CZ is Violet, snd Ainz is Gilbert. You can replace any other characters from the anime with anyone from Overlord. (If you've never heard of the anime, you should go watch it. It made me bawl my eyes out so much.)

* * *

Black Butler x Overlord- You can choose any servant from Nazarick to serve Ciel in Sebastian's place such as: Albedo, Sebas, CZ, Yuri, Lupusregina, Narberal, etc.

* * *

Deadpool x Overlord- There is one crossover of Deadpool, but the one who wrote it? I mean that one is so shitty, like I'm confused as hell. So I'm hoping there's someone within the fanfic community who can write out a proper crossover of Deadpool with Overlord, and not some shitty crossover, where suddenly out of nowhere, Ainz has family!

* * *

BlazBlue x Overlord- Nerf Nazarick a bit and put them in to the world of BlazBlue?

That's all for today folks! Catch ya later...


	5. Chapter 5

A Certain Magical Index x Overlord- I'll be honest here... I just want Touma to punch the ever living shit out of these arrogant sons of bitches that reside in Nazarick or anyone else that's just as arrogant. I want him to take a **BIG ASS** Shit on their ego parade! Don't get me wrong though, it's not like I hate Overlord or anything really, I'd just think it'd be a cool scenario to see a seemingly normal human being that negate powerful magic and stuff. I know Touma wouldn't be able touch them or anything probably so might as well make him OP.

* * *

Parasyte x Overlord- Make Shinichi OP as hell, and he's set!

* * *

Nioh x Overlord- Like Sekiro & DMC, William normally wouldn't be able to handle OP as shit beings. So again like the other times... BUFF. HIM. UP.

* * *

Metal Gear Revengeance x Overlord- Raiden in the New World, what more do you want me to say?

Annnnnnd... That's pretty much it for now...

Also, to sasuga demi-kun: Yeah, Climb's an alright guy. Why do you ask?

**Edited 5-2-19**


	6. I'm not a writer

To anyone who is assuming that I plan on writing one of these ideas into an actual story, I am not. There's a reason I put that summary there just to clearly say that I'm not a writer for fanfiction. I'm just listing these out in hopes someone else would at least take interest and make it a reality someday. In other words, this is just my wishlist of crossovers that should happen. Sorry if I disappoint anyone.

All that aside, I put up a poll on my profile asking which idea is the one that you like the most so... Make sure you vote!

**EDIT 5-15-19: I lied...**


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow of War x Overlord- I'll be honest with you here, I have no clue what the game's lore is for Shadow Of War, but I'm seeing apescts that I can't quite explain. I'm hoping whoever takes interest in this idea doesn't turn this into an OC story because fuck that.

* * *

inFAMOUS x Overlord- I love inFAMOUS because of the powers. I'm pretty sure the powers in the game don't technically count as magic probably unless someone tells me otherwise. An OC with the Gamer ability is okay for this one so go knock yourself out if you're ever up for it. Or... You could either put Delsin or Cole in the New World and make them OP if you so prefer to.

* * *

Prototype x Overlord- Alex Mercer in the New World! I think that's a great idea!

* * *

Darksiders x Overlord- You can either put War, Fury, Strife, or Death into the New World. Like Shadow of War, I lack knowledge of the game's lore. My bad!

Once again, that's all for this time around!


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow Warrior x Overlord- Lo Wang is assigned to a task to investigate a portal, which then proceeds to transport him into the New World. (OP as fuck Lo Wang) (If you do not know what Shadow Warrior is, it's basically a hack and slash game and shooter. You can play it or watch someone else play it)

* * *

Kuroinu (That one Hentai Anime where the girls get conquered and fucked senseless) x Overlord- Ainz discovers a country in the middle of a tragedy, so he goes through all his best efforts to resolve the tragedy that resides within. (Sorcerer Kingdom)

* * *

Dark Souls x Overlord (Another Idea)- There is another guild that exists in the New World, but one that doesn't originate from YGGDRASIL. Who knows? They might give the Sorcerer Kingdom a run for their money. (You can use OP Gear for the OC, use any bosses you'd like from all 3 Dark Souls game, the whole shebang really)

* * *

FFXIV x Overlord- The Champion of Light ends up in the New World. (There's already someone who made a fic like that, but they never bothered to continue it)

Bye for now...


	9. Chapter 9

Red vs Blue x Overlord- Someone should make a fic where the Overlord cast reacts to the web show. I mean I really want that to happen.

* * *

Call of Duty x Overlord- OC with Gamer ability with COD mechanics? Shitty idea I know but I just needed to put something in.

* * *

Borderlands x Overlord- OP as hell OC with Gamer ability with Borderlands mechanics. You can choose any class for your OC. Have them either be Gunzerker, Siren, Assassin, Commando, Mechromancer, Psycho, etc. I'd choose Assassin because best class ever in my opinion.

To Guest: I didn't add in Warhammer into the list because there's already a fic out there, even one including a chapter where Ainz and Co. get obliterated.

Thats's all I have for now...


End file.
